


A Little Somthing

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: AU Where Stephanie Never Betrays Emily :'(, F/F, MURDER MOMS, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: In which Emily brings a little something back for Stephanie... and it turns out to be not so little.





	A Little Somthing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooBookishToHandle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBookishToHandle/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR YOU JAY. THANKS FOR COMING UP WITH "MURDER MOMS" WITH ME.

It was the dress that threw her off balance. For the sparse time that Emily Nelson had been in Stephanie’s life, she’d only known her in suits. Sure, there were dresses in her closet, but when Stephanie cleaned it out the first time she hadn’t come across that particular pale blue number.

 

Emily met her in at the door, a cheerful mask of a smile on her face. Or maybe it was the real thing. She kissed her, hard, on the mouth, with the door open and in plain view of the neighborhood. 

 

“Are you ready?” Emily asked as they broke apart, “Sean comes home in an hour.”

 

“Yeah,” it’s a breathless response, and Stephanie nodded to punctuate it, “Are you?”

 

“Oh baby,” Emily’s grin sudden turns feral, real, “I was born ready.”

 

They kissed their way upstairs, “I’m going to miss this house,” Stephanie whined between kisses as Emily unbuttoned the Gap sweater Stephanie wore. 

 

The sweater landed on the top step, and her bra joined it on the landing. Emily’s hands ran along Stephanie’s ribs, drawing her into the bedroom. Dipping low, Emily kissed the curve of Stephanie's neck, the spot where her neck met shoulder, and Stephanie sighed with pleasure, tilting her head to give her better access. 

 

They stumbled back, until the back of Stephanie’s knees hit the bed. She let herself fall back, pulling Emily a top of her. She reached up, fingers grazing the buttons on Emily’s dress, but Emily pushed her arms up, hands wrapped around her wrists.

 

“Did you love him?” Emily whispered, “Or do you love me?”

 

“I missed you,” Stephanie said, feeling Emily’s hands tightened around her wrists, “You! I l-l-“

 

“Say it baby,” 

 

“I loved you, love you, present tense,” Stephanie said.

 

“Did you think about me?” Said Emily, “when he fucked you?” 

 

She moved one hand in between Stephanie’s legs, under her skirt, past her underwear. With a single perfectly manicured finger Emily began tracing circles around her clit. Stephanie gasped, breath growing ragged, as she managed a single word.

 

“Yes.”

 

That was enough for Emily. The finger left Stephanie's hot core to take a silk necktie from the nightstand. She wrapped it around Stephanie's wrists, securing her to the headboard. Stephanie realized that she was now completely at Emily’s mercy, at a mercy of a lunatic killer, a woman who had killed her sister and her father without a second thought.

 

Killing her best friend would be nothing.

 

Emily wasted no time as she finished stripping Stephanie, depositing the skirt, underwear, and shoes in a pile on the floor. Stephanie shivered as Emily’s eyes traced down her body, lingering on the crux of her splayed legs. 

 

“Are you,” Stephanie worked to keep the tremor out of her voice, “Are you going to kill me?” 

 

“If I was you’d already be dead,” said Emily, “please, I’m obviously going to fuck you. Is that okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Pushing off the bed, Emily unbuttoned her dress, shedding the chiffon and taffeta with finesse. She smiled, moving to pull a paper bag out from under the nightstand.

 

“Emily?”

 

“I got something for you on my trip,” said Emily, holding up a harness with dildo strapped to the end, “It’s not as high quality as my glass one I’m sure you found, but it will do the job nicely.”

 

Emily leaned over to whisper in Stephanie’s ear, “And you know what? It’s bigger than Sean.”

 

Stephanie shivered, closing her eyes to try to calm herself. She focused on the ceiling, the patterns in the paint, as she listened to Emily fasten the harness around her waist. 

 

A hand curled around Stephanie’s ankle, slowly lifting her foot up. Emily leaned in, kissing the inside of Stephanie’s ankle. She moved up, kissing the back of her knee, the inside of her thigh, but stopped short of Stephanie’s slick, hot core. 

 

Stephanie groaned in frustration as Emily sat up and moved in between her legs, leaning forward so the dildo was caught between them. Stephanie lifted her hips in a desperate move for friction. 

 

“Mmmm,” Emily smiled, tracing the curve of Stephanie’s throat with her fingertip, “someone is impatient.” 

 

“What if Sean comes home early?” Stephanie said. She unconsciously tugged at the silk around her wrists. 

 

Emily kissed the place where her fingertip had outlined, the curve of Stephanie’s throat, Emily’s mouth trailing down between her breasts, lingering against her navel. 

 

“Don’t worry so much baby,” Emily whispered, her breath leaving on goosebumps on Stephanie’s skin, “I’ve got you.” 

 

Lifting her hips, Emily loosely grasped Stephanie’s jaw with one hand, “Eyes on me now.” 

 

Stephanie gasped as Emily thrust the dildo into her with one swift motion. Emily stilled, letting Stephanie adjust before finding a steady pace. Stephanie moaned with pleasure and met Emily’s trusts with her own. 

 

“Feel good baby?” Emily asked with a grin as Stephanie arched her back. 

 

“I- I-” Stephanie could barely make out the words as she felt her face flush and her limbs tremble, “‘m so close.”

 

Pulling hard against her restraints, Stephanie came. It was a rush of heat and she cried out with pleasure as her body tighten around Emily’s present. The world narrowed to only Emily. It felt right. 

 

As Stephanie slumped onto the bed in her post-orgasm daze, Emily took off the strap on, leaving it on the nightstand. She laid down next to Stephanie, carefully untying the silk tie that wrapped her wrists. Stephanie rolled over, curling against Emily’s chest. Emily stroked her hair.

 

“You okay?” she asked softly.

 

“Yeah,” Stephanie nodded and snuggled closer, “That was, that was good, really good.”

 

“Only the best for you,” said Emily with a smile. 


End file.
